


Sleep, Little Brother

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Series: Hobbit Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt found on http://grammarie.net/hobbit-km.html</p><p>Oìn\Gloìn Cuddling: The two gruff and grumpy brothers being total softies    Sleeping cuddled up to each other, Gloìn with his head on Oìns chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. No regrets.

"I've never seen anything like it!"

Óin glared crossly at the youngest heir of Durin. "What? Never seen a dwarf cuddle his brother before?"

Half-asleep, Glóin  mumbled, "if he starts banging on about how it's good for the health, it's your own fault, Kíli."

In fairness,  Kíli was right. The sight of their grouchy healer holding his equally gruff brother tightly and securely was indeed an odd thing to see.

"But- but.." Kíli struggled to find the right words before simply blurting out, "why?"

"Ask your brother that question before you ask me." Óin  retorted, tightening his hold.

"Well, yeah, I know Fíli and I are close, but we don't cling to each other like that!"

"Much." Fíli corrected.

"It's just another odd thing they do." Dwalin quietly called over. "Now shut up and sleep!"

"Odd?!" Óin repeated. "You're just jealous, you lout."

"Hmph." Dwalin snorted. "Oh, aye. Having a little brother cutting off air supply and generally being a clingy nuisance looks _wonderful_!"

"He might be clingy, but he's no nuisance, unlike you." Óin retorted. "By the Maker. How is this such a remarkable thing?"

"You argue a lot."

"Name me a pair of brothers who don't." Óin challenged. "Aye, we snipe and snarl at each other, of course we do. But every brother loves his sibling and a good brother shows it. Look at you two hugging all the time, Balin and Dwalin head-butting and all the other things the men here do. They show affection to their brothers, I show affection to mine."

"And it's very sweet when they do." Dwalin added. "But it would be brilliant if you lot could shut up and sleep now."

"Alright," Kíli said, his curiosity satisfied, for how long Óin daren't think. "Goodnight."

"Thank you." Dwalin rumbled.

Óin  closed his eyes and tried to get reused to the feeling of holding his sibling again. It must have been eighty years or more when he last had this much closeness with his sibling. The cold weather had sent Glóin  straight into his brother's arms. Currently the little sod was using Óin's beard as a pillow and was looking quite happy for it, too.

 _Really_. 

Still, Óin couldn't truthfully say that he minded. 

 


End file.
